One Summer Day
by flowerbrain
Summary: You were a girl with everything to give and nothing left to lose. He was a boy that had a crush on another girl. What will happen when Obito realizes? What will happen when you begin to drastically change? What will happen after Obito "dies", and after Rin gets killed by Kakashi? Obito x Reader Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Bees buzzed around pink, yellow, and blue flowers. Their petals gently danced in the breeze, carrying their pollen away and off the bees went for their hive. The trees swayed, the grass joining it's dance. Everything seemed to be in harmony this warm season.

"Dammit, Kakashi! You cheated on that one!"

Well. Almost everything seemed to be in harmony.

"Stop being such a brat. I didn't cheat at all, you're just trying to find an excuse for yourself since you lost and I won."

Here, we have Kakashi Hatake, the ever–vigilant and responsible one of Team Minato. He was everything that the boys at the academy were not, and the one person that our dearest Obito Uchiha wished that he could be. Don't get me wrong, Obito had many traits that others did not have. But Obito couldn't help but think that he could make himself so much more stronger and better than Kakashi. Kakashi was the strongest, the wisest, the more strategic one. Obito was the failed-to-be-noticed tragic third-wheel. Ugh. How was this possible, you might ask?

EXHIBIT A:

"Kakashi-kun... you're so good at hand-to-hand combat! How did you get so skilled?"

Obito's eyes shot over to the brunette girl whom he had a fairly large crush on. His eyes widened.

EXHIBIT B:

Obito lifted up his index finger and made a weak grin. "U-uh," he stuttered, "Rin-chan, did you see my new kunai? I-"

"Thanks." Kakashi interrupted, not even turning to comprehend the fact that Rin was even there, standing beside him. Rin gushed at that simple acknowledgement and her hands slapped onto her blushing cheeks.

EXHIBIT C:

Obito gaped at his two teammates. What had happened? How could he be ignored so easily? His anger began to tint his cheeks and ears a light shade of red. The Uchiha's brows scrunched together in silent fury before he let out a low growl.

"Rin-chan," he said a bit more loudly, finally catching the girls attention. "Uh? What is it, Obito-kun?"

"Would you like to go and get some dangos later?" He asked, the anger slowly ebbing away to be replaced with hope.

"Oh..." Rin had already turned away from the brunette. "Maybe later, Obito-kun..." And with that, she went to help Kakashi fix up a minor cut that he had received during his and Obito's sparring session.

Obito's anger and jealousy came rushing back to him like a slap to the face. He felt like exploding. Crying, screaming, ripping his hair out, anything at all to help him get rid of this frustration boiling up inside of him. ***Minato came walking up to Obito and rested a hand on his shoulder. "How about you and I go and get some ramen later?"

Obito didn't look up at his sensei, but continued to gaze at the other two in sadness. Then, after a few seconds, he weakly nodded. "Okay, Minato-sensei." He moped, sighing heavily and ignoring Kakashi and Rin for the time being. "Good sparring, you two. Training is over, you can all go home now." Kakashi began to walk off, and of course, Rin skipped after the silverette. Obito groaned and let Minato guide him back into the village streets.

Just as their order had come, and just as Obito lifted the ramen up to his lips, a jounin burst into Ichiraku's Ramen and pointed at Obito. "You're needed in the Hokage's office for briefing."

Minato looked a little surprised at the abrupt interruption, but he looked over at Obito and smiled nonetheless. "Very well. It looks as if you have a mission. Go ahead and follow him back to the Hokage's. We'll just have our ramen later."

Obito's stomach growled. He sheepishly looked up at the two adults and sighed before he pushed his ramen away from him and began to follow the jounin back.

"What?"

This was very unexpected, and Obito was pleasantly surprised at what his mission was. He needed to retrieve a... person. And bring them back to the village. That was his mission. But that's all that he knew, so far.

"Unfortunately, there's a person that's causing trouble in one of the nearby villages. There have been multiple complaints and no one has really been able to fix this situation. So I thought that you would be best fit for the job to retrieve them and bring them back to the village."

Obito pursed his lips. This person seemed pretty tough to deal with. How could he bring them back without dying? But then a thought struck him. He'll be taking a mission... alone.

No Kakashi to steal the spotlight.

No Rin to gush over the silverette.

Just him. And he could prove that he's strong enough by bringing this girl back to Konoha! Yes! Obito did a subtle happy dance and inwardly screamed in excitement. He'll bring this person back and prove himself once and for all! It was perfect!

"Are you alright, son?" The Third questioned, a brow raised towards Obito. He froze in embarrassment and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah! So when do I set out on the mission?" He straightened up and tried to look regal by crossing his arms behind his back. The Third ignored him and looked back down at the papers on his desk, continuing to scrawl some things down. "You set out on your mission right now. Do try to not tell anyone what the mission is for before you come back."

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like Kakashi could care less about Obito going on a mission. _At least_ Rin _showed some excitement_ , the Uchiha thought. He puffed out his cheeks and continued to leap from tree to tree. He'll show them. He'll show them all! He would, and he won't back down from this person. Obito could just imagine the praise that he would be getting...

" _Wow, Obito! You're so strong! Can you show me how you do it?" One girl would ask, her hands on her cheeks. All of the girls that had previously fawned over Kakashi would come rushing to his side and holding his arms, lifting him up in the air, anything_.

" _Obito! Obito! Obito!" They would chant, his name reverberating throughout the crowd. "That's right ladies, I am everything that those boys at the academy aren't and everything that Kakashi wishes he could be!" Kakashi would be curling in on himself in the corner and digging a hole before crawling within. "Obito-kun is right... I wish that I was just like him!_ "

" _Obito..." That recognizable voice would murmur over the loud chanting. "Rin!" Obito would cry, shoving himself away from all of his fans and rushing to the brunette's side. "Obito, you're so wonderful..._ "

" _Heh, I guess I am pretty great." Obito sheepishly says, rubbing his head. "Kiss me, Obito-kun," Rin whispers. Obito leans in, puckering his lips_...

"OW!" Obito yelped as he ran straight into a tree. "Dammit! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The dark-haired boy growled as he sat back on one of the large branches and gingerly rubbed his forehead and nose. Dammit, his nose was going to be bruised now! It hurt like a bitch, too. This sucks.

Obito was already two days into the mission. He had already wasted enough time making camp along the way to this village since it had been raining nonstop ever since his mission had begun, coincidentally. The rain water created rather deep puddles on either side of the trail below, and Obito strained to not slip off of the wet tree branches and into one of them. Now that would really be a bummer. He didn't want to show up at the village with mud stains in his clothes. How would anyone take him seriously that way?

But on the offside, he actually enjoyed this weather. He liked the serenity of the rain. Obito always enjoyed sitting within his home and watching the rain slide down his window, the sound of it reverberating throughout the home. Him, curled up in blankets and getting lost in his thoughts about his future. (Well. That last part wasn't so fun. It sounded rather depressing.)

The young boy's legs started to get tired out from hopping from tree-to-tree so much. Looking down at the ground below, he studied the puddles. Eh. They weren't necessarily on the trail, so it was okay. Carefully, Obito made his way down from the trees.

"Ak!" He screeched when he lost his footing and slipped the rest of the way down. _Clumsy, Obito! You need to be more focused_! He slapped himself as soon as he got back up and shook his head to "clear" himself of the clumsiness. Alright, maybe he _was_ a little nervous for this mission. So he _was_ a little anxious to meet them, but that was okay. But what if he failed and didn't succeed in bringing them back? What would his teammates think of him then? What would _Rin_ think? Obito Uchiha wouldn't let himself come back empty handed. No.

He would succeed! That was his ninja way!

Obito puffed out his chest and began to walk down the trail again, ignoring the rain that was beginning to seep into his sandals and constantly wiping off the front of his goggles with the back of his hand. He could tell that he was getting close to Amegakure from the nonstop raining, but from what the Third said, this person wasn't located anywhere near Amegakure. Was he lost then?

Obito paused to run off of the trail for some nearby shelter from the rain. As he ducked under a short tree, he pulled out his map and scanned where he should be headed. No, he was on the right path. Anxiety really _was_ getting the upper hand in this mission; Obito was panicking over nothing! He growled in frustration and stuffed the map back into his pocket.

"Stupid rain, stupid map, stupid stress, stupid mission, stupid mystery person-!"

"Who's a stupid person?" A confused voice said behind him, and Obito screeched. The boy snatched a kunai from his belt and whirled around with it held directly in front of him. Before him stood a girl with soft features and (h/l) (h/c) hair. She was standing in a very casual way, with her arms hanging by her sides and her feet close together. She looked completely unfazed by the weapon held in Obito's shaking hands, and this confused Obito. He was a stranger! And this girl dared to look indifferent! Did he really look so weak to her that he didn't even bare the title of threatening at all?

"Who are you?" Obito growled, instantly regaining his calm composure and getting out of his fighting stance. Yet, he still held out his knife. **Just in case**. He squinted at the girl. She looked about his age, but a bit younger, he noted, as he looked her up and down.

"I don't know, actually," The girl said in a contemplative manner, turning her head to the side and putting a finger up to her lips. Her hand rested on her hip and she tapped her finger a couple of times on her bottom lip before her eyes shot over to Obito. She studied the look of shock and befuddlement on his face before she broke out into giggles and snorts. "I'm just kiddin! But I remember being called (Name) a long time ago. What's yours?" Obito scowled at her joking manner.

"Why should I tell you?" He wondered, his voice laced with suspicion as he leaned in with squinted eyes to stare pointedly at (Name). "I don't know. But you asked who _I_ am, so I mean, why can't you tell me who _you_ are?" She fired back at the boy.

"Good point. But who I am doesn't matter. Do you know of a little village somewhere near here? I'm supposed to be going there to... _ask around_." He carefully worded his question, his eyes still squinted as he stared upwards a little bit as he thought out what he should say if this girl asked any more questions. This was his first solo mission, he was in charge, not Kakashi. So he needed to carefully calculate his options.

"Oh, yeah! _That_ village! I know what you're talking about. I usually hang around there, but it's not really _my_ village. The villagers are pretty mean to me, though. I don't really know why..." (Name) said, staring off in the distance again with that contemplative gleam in her eyes. Obito squinted at (Name). From what she said, she fit the bill for what the Third had to say about this person, or... young girl named (Name)?

Obito pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. He put his kunai away and crossed his arms. "Does anyone else in that village do what you do?" He tested.

"...No. I wish that they did, though. I don't really know what I'm doing wrong."

"You're disturbing them." Obito bluntly said, frowning at her. This is the girl that the Third told him to bring back. Young girls like her wouldn't just randomly start up a conversation with a stranger in the woods, yet alone be by herself. (Not that you _couldn't_ take care of yourself, but our dearest Obito Uchiha doesn't know that.)

(Name)'s lips parted and she looked off to the side without turning her head. She looked back at Obito. Obito squinted at her.

.

.

.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" (Name) gasped, gaping at his hand that was wrapped around her wrist. Obito dragged her down the wet trail and didn't turn around when he answered. "I'm taking you to Konohagakure." Obito said in a super fake superior voice - wow, he really was trying really hard to look impressive. Comically enough, (Name) fell for it. "Konohagakure? Is that your home? What do you do there? Does it rain where you live? Is it warm? It's always nippy around the Rain Village."

Questions, questions, questions. This girl wouldn't stop talking! A tick mark appeared at his temple and his jaw tensed up. Rolling his eyes, he yanked on her arm. "Stop talking!" He complained, baring his teeth at her. (Name) squeaked in surprise. "Jeez, sorry..." She said, her voice going soft once again. Obito's eyes softened a fraction behind his orange goggles and he, admittedly, did feel a little guilty. She was just expressing her curiosity of Konoha; she obviously has never been anywhere outside of the Rain country. Or has she?

As they continued to walk down the path, a very awkward silence stretched out between the duo. Obito was still holding (Name)'s wrist and (Name) had begun to grow very confused. She still didn't understand why he was taking her back to Konoha and he still hasn't even given her his name! (Name) huffed and squinted her eyes at the back of the Uchiha's head. But then an idea struck her, and she grinned.

After a few minutes, Obito had failed to notice that the arm holding (Name)'s wrist was gradually rising up. "Hey, Goggles!" (Name) had suddenly appeared in front of Obito, but upside-down. He jumped back in surprise and accidentally let go of (Name)'s wrist, but she didn't make a move to run away. His head shot up to see how (Name) was doing that, and his face scrunched up in annoyance to see her standing on the branch above him.

"Don't call me Goggles!"

"Alright then, Earmuffs. I won't call you Goggles anymore."

"Don't call me Earmuffs, either!" Obito curled his fists and scrunched his face up in anger at the girl. "Then what am I supposed to call you?! You didn't give me your name!" She whined, her brows arching up in confusion and frowning at him. Obito stuck out his lower lip and scowled at her. But then he blinked and realized that he was being a really, really big asshole. He took a couple steps back and pressed his palm to his chest, the other hand raised in the air and his eyes closed. "My name is Obito Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan! I am _waaaaaay_ stronger than Kakashi Hatake, and Rin Nohara is in love with me! I'm better than Kakashi and-"

"Who is Kakashi?" You said, your features twisted into an even deeper expression of confusion. Your head was tilted to the side and you had moved to sit down on the top of the branch rather that upside-down on the underside. Obito paused, his features frozen as if he was about to continue feeding your innocent mind lies. He rolled his eyes and sighed, his fingers rubbing circles into his temple. "He thinks that he's great at everything." Obito muttered, crossing his arms and staring up at you.

"And who's Rin?" You asked.

Obito blushed a deep shade of scarlet and stuttered out, "S-she's... she's a friend of mine and Kakashi's. She's really nice, and sweet, and... beautiful..." He stared off into the distance and began to daydream again.

"Uhm, Obito?" You waved your hand in front of his face. He failed to notice. You huffed and began to shake his shoulders. "OBITO!" Said boy screeched in shock and fell to the ground with a thud. Obito's dark eyes shot up to glare at you. "Hey! What was that for?!" He protested, annoyance plastered over his face once again.

"Are you going to take me to Konoha or are you going to keep doing - OBITO!" You yelled, slapping him in the face as soon as he began to start daydreaming about this Rin person again. Obito let out a very girly squeak at your violence. " _ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ME TO KO-NO-HA_?" You said very loudly, making sure that he didn't fall asleep yet again. Obito scowled and stood up, pushing his index finger into your chest.

"Let me make a few rules before I do anything else. Don't _slap_ me. And don't yell at me, either!" He huffed and you squinted at him. "Fine!" With a grunt, you snatched up his hand and slapped his palm onto your wrist, forcing him to hold it like he had done beforehand. Obito sighed in annoyance and set off once again, pulling you along.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... what am I going to do when you give me to the Hokage?" You asked. Obito had given up on holding your wrist, opting to let his hands rest by his sides. He didn't want to hold your hand, because he was saving that for a special girl back in Konoha: Rin.

Obito shrugged. "I dunno. The Third just sent me to come get you and bring you back. That's all I know, really, besides you being _annoying_." He sent a pointed stare your way.

"Annoying? You're calling _me_ annoying?" You narrowed your eyes at him. Obito scowled. "Who are _you_ calling annoying?" He accused, stopping in his tracks.

"I don't know... **YOU**!" You pushed his shoulder and the Uchiha stumbled. "Ugh! You're lucky that I'm not in the mood for sparring. Otherwise, I would have already hit you!" Obito growled, pushing himself away from the tree that he fell onto. You rolled your eyes and scoffed. "You think that this is a spar?"

"No! That's not what I said!"

"Then don't use the incorrect words to describe something!"

Obito threw his arms around in frustration. "Once I give you to the Hokage, I'll be so glad to be rid of you!"

"Good!" You screeched, furiously crossing your arms and glaring with wide eyes at that log a little ways off the trail. Obito ignored you afterwards.

It had been about thirty minutes after that argument when you had begun to grow bored. Your eyes kept wondering all over Obito's back, then to the trees and the greenery all around you. Wow, was it bland. You began to wonder about the Leaf Village. Was it anything like the Rain Village, all gray and no sunshine? But from what Obito described, it didn't seem that way.

"We're almost there," Obito said after a while of silence. You remained silent, for fear that another pointless argument would spark up again. But you were surprised, that even after those arguments that you two had for three days straight, he started up a conversation by himself.

"Back then when we first met... what did you mean when you said that you didn't know who you were?" His quiet voice asked, and he dared to risk a glance at you from over his shoulder. He had that on his mind for the entire duration of him knowing you, and he had to risk asking what you meant. You can't just leave a boy hanging like that.

"I don't know if that really matters, but... I don't know if I feel comfortable explaining in detail about what I meant. ...I'm sorry." You looked away from the back of his head and watched your feet. This conversation was way too intimate for you both, and you felt happy that it ended as soon as it started. As you two drifted off into silence once more, you couldn't believe that you were actually doing this. I mean, you could just hit his pressure point and make him collapse right then and there, but you kept yourself from going that far. It wasn't necessary. But what if you decided to run? Obito would just follow you and probably wouldn't stop until he had you brought back to his village. But, when he figured out who you were back there, you saw a fire in his eyes that you had honestly never seen before. He looked like he had something to prove. You instantly submitted, oddly enough.

This boy, despite the fire in his eyes, interested you. You didn't exactly know what it was that made you want to keep walking by his side and allowing him to take you away, but it was there. You didn't know it yet, though.

You sighed.

* * *

When Obito turned you into the Hokage, he was instantly dismissed by the Third. He didn't question his Hokage's motives, so he went along and left. As he walked down the corridor and farther away from the Hokage's office, he found himself letting out a breath. Thank goodness you weren't there to pester him anymore. So he'll go ahead and pester Kakashi since you were out of the way! As he ran out of the building, he pursed his lips at the empty streets. It was late, and no one else was wandering around anymore. Dammit.

The next morning at training, Obito began to boast about how he brought back "this girl" and went on about how he "fought her off" when she "attacked him." Kakashi, of course, thought that that was totally a load of bullshit, but he didn't question. The silver-headed boy wasn't going to focus on his lies for craved attention and he was going to focus on his training like all of them should. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Obito, who was telling his fake story to a very interested Rin.

Obito was interrupted by Minato who had just arrived upon the training grounds. "Hello, everyone."

"Hi, Minato-sensei!" Rin sweetly said, waving shyly at the blond. Minato smiled. "Now, I know what you all might be thinking. We're going to do work today, and it's going to be awesome! And you're absolutely correct!"

"Really? What are we doing?" Obito pumped his hands and grinned excitedly at Minato.

"We're going to help around the village!"

The grin froze on our dear protagonists' face.

.

.

" _EEEEHHH? MINATO-SENSEI! I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING COOLER_!"

"Stop whining."

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!"

"I'm not old just because I have silver hair."

"TELL THAT TO EVERY OTHER _OLD PERSON_!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

Rin sighed, her brows furrowing in exasperation. "Guys, please... can we stop fighting?" Obito immediately stopped and blushed. "Yes, Rin-chan. I'm sorry."

Minato sweat-dropped.

* * *

Picking up garbage?! This was lame! Obito angrily stabbed the garbage with the rod and dumped it into the garbage bag that Rin held. She looked worried for her fellow teammate, and it was as always getting on Kakashi's nerves, but he didn't show what he was feeling. Kakashi's fingernails dug into the rod that he held, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

 _Fwump_. Grunt.

 _Stab_. Angry grunt.

 _Fwump_. Another grunt-

"Stop grunting. It's bothering me." Kakashi sighed, a tick mark appearing over his forehead.

 _Fwump_.

"Don't you do it!" Kakashi warned. Obito lifted up the rod with the garbage on the end and stared Kakashi in the eye as the garbage made its way over to the bag as if in slow-motion.

Grunt.

Kakashi threw his rod at Obito, and the boy lurched, pulling Rin away and to safety before she got hurt. "Hey! You could have hurt Rin-chan!" Obito yelled, his eyes furious as he stared Kakashi down. Kakashi's glare held twice as much malice, and the two boys clashed heads.

" _I'mgoingtohurtyousobad_!" Kakashi furiously whispered, his words mixing together. " _Youwon'tgetachancetobecauseI'llbeHokage_!" Obito whisper-yelled, and it even mixed with a scream, somehow. "Uh, guys?" Rin said in the background, and Obito's head shot up from Kakashi's before his eyes fixated on Rin. "Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Who is that girl?" Rin pointed at a certain (h/c) girl that was currently taking a leisurely stroll through the park with the Third. "I've never seen her before. Oh - Obito-kun! Is that the girl that you fought off when she tried to attack you? The girl that was your mission?"

Obito's face paled and his expression dropped. A blue aura surrounded his frame and his character began to anime-melt. "Obito? Obito-kun?" Rin helped him back up and was just about to sit him down on the nearby bench, had it not been for the Hokage and (Name) approaching.

He was dead for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Rin, Kakashi, Obito," The Third greeted as he walked up to the trio. Rin waved at the Hokage and her expression went blank as her gaze swept all over you. You looked uncomfortable at the very subtle sour look she was giving you. Had you done something wrong? What made her get her knickers in such a twist? You raised your hand before you hesitated and then shyly waved at Rin. She blinked at you.

"Um. _Hi_." You blinked at her in confusion. You weren't going to have her being so sour at you for nothing. You were going to turn this girl around right here, right now. "Why are you looking at me like I just pushed you into a wall?" You bluntly asked.

Rin blinked at you, and before she could answer, Obito jumped in. "Uh! (Name)! Can I talk to you for a second?" He hurriedly mumbled, snatching up your wrist again and dragging you a ways away from the Hokage and his two partners. The Third made casual conversation with the two, and you stared back at Rin as she stared at you.

Obito waved a hand in front of your face. "(Name)! Listen, I don't want you to be mad at Rin for giving you that look. You see… um…" he trailed off and rubbed his neck, refusing to make eye contact with you. Your face looked exasperated at having to wait so long for him to continue.

"I might have made a teensy–weensy, itsy–bisty, itty–bitty little problem," he pinched his two fingers together to emphasize his point. You squinted at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Obito sighed quite loudly. "I… I told Rin and Kakashi lies. I said that you tried to fight me when I first met you, and now Rin is mad at you… because of me." Your eyes widened considerably before you pushed his shoulder, earning a disapproving look from the girl a few ways away. "Obito! Why would you do that?! I was nothing but pleasant to you when we first met! How could you say that?!"

Obito looked very ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry! I know that! Please don't be mad at me! But I really wanted to impress Rin because… because…"

"Because?" You pushed, crossing your arms and frowning at the boy.

"Because I just _really_ like Rin, and me and Kakashi are always fighting. I thought that if I told them about me going head–to–head with the person I was supposed to 'capture,'" Obito made quotation marks with both of his hands, "then maybe I'd learn a little more respect around here. I'm just, I'm always treated like I'm not that big of a deal! And Kakashi is always getting the spotlight! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for lying. I really do feel like garbage now, but—"

You silenced him by pressing your hand over his mouth. "Shh. Look, since you practically begged for my apology," you flipped your hair in a comical manner, "then I'll go along with this little mess you got yourself into. I might take a while to ' _earn_ ' Rin's trust, but I guess… if it'll help you gain a little more respect around here, then I'll be willing to do this."

Obito couldn't believe his ears. You were really willing to do this? Even after he had called you annoying so many times before? Obito leaned away from your hand. "Really?"

"You bet'cha," you grinned, and suddenly leaned in when Kakashi turned to look at the two of you. The duo was taking a long time to get back with the Hokage and company, and Kakashi had begun to grow suspicious. He _knew_ that Obito had been lying about all of this. "Listen, Obito. We really need to be serious about this. When we go back over there, we need to look really mad at eachother like we were just arguing over something. Pretend that I just insulted your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend—"

"Yeah, yeah. But just pretend that I was Kakashi, the kid that you appear to hate so much—"

"Rivals."

"The point, Obito! Pretend that I was Kakashi and I just insulted Rin!" Obito made a thumbs up at you, "Gotcha."

"Roger that."

"Affirmative."

"Confirmed."

"Gotcha 6."

You and Obito snapped your fingers at each other several times before you snapped out of it. "Wait! We're supposed to be going out there! We can't be fooling around! Get into position, soldier." You growled, rolling up your sleeves and feigning anger as you walked back over to the Hokage and Obito's two teammates with said brunet on your trail, also feigning irritation.

"What took you guys so long?" Kakashi asked, the same question in Rin's eyes. The Third turned to lay his hand on top of your head, and you pouted out your lower lip. "Arguing." You bluntly said, furrowing your brows in "anger" as you refused to look at Team Minato.

"What about? Are you alright, Obito?" Rin fretted, reaching a hand out to the boy. Obito blushed, but quickly ignored it to keep the act realistic. He gulped as he thought about that question. "U—uh…" his eyes travelled over to you for help, only to see that you weren't even looking at him. He wasn't in your peripheral.

"We were mad about what happened when we first met!" He quickly said, his eyes shooting back to Rin.

"Oh? What happened?" Hokage asked, question laced in his voice as his hand was hesitantly removed from your head. His eyes stared at Obito, demand in his orbs. Obito inwardly screamed in panic as a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

"…I was cornered by Obito and attacked him. Sadly, I lost. Obito showed a lot of strength in our battle. It really… rattled my bones."

 _Dang it! (Name), why would you say that_?! _Now isn't the time for skeleton jokes_! You spent way too much time alone back then, and to pass the time, you came up with useless jokes. What a lonely child.

Kakashi snorted in the back, covering up his laugh with a sneeze. You hardened your expression to keep from snorting yourself; you couldn't help it. But you forced yourself to swallow what was left in your dry mouth and looked at Obito.

"Don't look at me like that!" You abruptly said, narrowing your eyes at the Uchiha. He flinched, but then nodded to himself and kept up his own act. "Yep, I sure did beat her and I sure am impressive! Now, uh, would 'ya look at the time…" he looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "I need to get back to my mission." Real loathing was coated over that last word, and he furiously went back to picking up garbage again. You snorted at him and watched the rest of his teammates walk away, noticing Kakashi's eyes lingering on your form just as you were slipping out of your act. _Why is he looking at me like that_? Saving yourself, you shot a glare over at him to make yourself seem more serious. He only turned away and continued to pick up the litter. Maybe you and Obito really _did_ get into a fight?

"What was that all about, child?" Hokage questioned, staring down at you in confusion. "You were in a good mood before Obito pulled you to the side like that."

You gulped and refused to answer for a bit. "To be honest, Hokage–san, me and Obito didn't really fight each other. It was quite the opposite when we first met. I was only doing Obito a small favor by pretending that we fought and he won."

Hokage blinked. But then he burst into laughter and patted your head. "Hah… I see." He acknowledged, the vague response baffling you but you didn't question. You and him just continued to talk about your situation.

"Lord Hokage, why am I really here?" You wondered, kicking a pebble under your feet. Hokage softly smiled at you, and he patted your back. "One day, you'll learn. But for now, your a permanent citizen of Konoha, courtesy of me."

You blinked.

"I belong to a village now, huh?" You mumbled under your breath, but Hokage didn't give any confirmation that he'd heard you. "In due time I'll have you moved into a team—"

"What?! But don't I have to go to—"

"It's all right, Child." Hokage calmed your fear. "I've already arranged that. There's a reason why I had my ANBU spies watch after you." You gaped up at him. Spies? You were being spied on?! What! Hokage chuckled at your face. "Yes, I had spies watch after you and study your skill from a distance. From what we've gathered, they've seen you mess with _gravity_ before. Sound familiar?"

Ah, yes. _That_ day. The day that you had gotten a _little_ upset with a group and _might_ have ripped a small tree from its roots and you _might_ or _might_ _not_ have thrown it at the group that was being a _little_ mean to you. That day was very… tragic. Their words had hurt you, and you hurt them in return, although unknowing that that wasn't the way to go about it. But they deserved it, anyway. That memory was pretty foggy, though. (Even though it was only a year or two ago, your memory was terrible.)

"So that was the whole reason that I was taken away from the Rain?" You questioned, just to make sure this has gotten straight. "Correct, it absolutely is."

"And now… I'm living in Konoha."

"Correct."

"Which team am I going to get sorted into…?"

"I'll get that arranged."


	5. Chapter 5

Rin Nohara, the beautiful girl with chin-length hair and cute purple paint on her cheeks, with the most gorgeous smile in the world -

Ignored you.

You knew that she was just a stranger (not really) and just another person that has their own opinions and all, but... you really felt bad. For no specific reason, really, but she was making you feel terrible for something that you didn't _actually do_. You were really starting to regret your decision to go along with Obito's lies, but you knew that you felt obligated to make him feel- I don't know! It had been two whole weeks since it happened, and you were becoming more and more shy around Rin. But at the same time, you became more and more irritated. Whenever someone approached you, a purple aura surrounded your frame, scaring whoever it was off. You didn't really bother to approach Obito after a few days, so you were kind of on your own now, lacking a social life once again. _It's not like I_ haven't _lived with it for as long as I can remember_ , you thought with bitterness. _It's not anything new to me_.

As you trudged up the steps to your new apartment that you had gotten just the other day- courtesy of Hokage allowing you to become an official citizen of Konoha- you groaned while you unlocked your front door. With a slam, the door thudded into its frame and you groaned even more when you opened up the fridge. Empty. Great, now you had to go _back_ out into the village to shop for food. You hadn't realized that you had eaten all of it until now. (Well... you _were_ hungry.)

You sighed heavily and slipped into your sandals again, trudging back out of the apartment and heading through the streets. Lanterns lit them up, casting a beautiful glow to illuminate the entire town. Part of the reason why your attitude was so sour was because you felt a little homesick. You did miss the rain and the varying gray and dull blue shades- one would think that you'd like to leave such a depressing place as that. But you thought otherwise. On the other side, you were still a little salty because you had to live in a lie around Rin, Kakashi, and Minato. Luckily, the Third didn't tell anyone. You were blessed to have the old man be the one that you could look up to. (Even if a little.)

Potatoes, ramen cups, water, etc. was placed into your bags and you struggled to carry them back "home." Right as you rounded a corner, you came face-to-face with none other than a certain brunette girl.

"Rin!" You gasped, surprised and accidentally dropping the two paper bags that carried all of your necessities. "Oh- shoot!" You hissed, immediately going down onto your knees to pick up two tomatoes and stuff them back into your bag. Rin looked a little surprised to see you, too, and jumped a little at the sound of your hissed out curse. She felt a little bad for scaring you, and despite her having a small vendetta against you, she went down onto her knees to help you too. You two picked up your goods in tense silence and right as your hand reached for a potato, her hand grazed over your own. Flinching, you snatched your hand back as if you had been burned. A heated blush crossed Rin's features and you two gazed at each other for a few moments, surprise and shock in your (e/c) orbs.

You sighed and closed your eyes. A defeated look crossed your face and you went back to reach for the potato, the last thing that had fallen out of your bag, and stuffed the two under your arms. Subtly shaking your head, you cast one last glance at Rin and turned away from her, going back on your way and narrowly missing her shoulder. You were practically aching to become friends with her, but... you slowed to a stop after you walked a few steps away from her still frozen figure standing where you had previously been. Hanging your head, you whipped around to burn your eyes into the back of her head.

"Obito and I apologized to each other. We're... we're friends now." You licked your dry lips and Rin turned around to gaze at you with her wide, chestnut orbs and furrowed brows. She looked surprised; knowing Obito, she hadn't expected them to _ever_ make up. "So... I'm sorry for any trouble that I might have caused you... Rin-chan." She and you gazed at one another for a few more moments before she took a few steps forward, then quickening her pace to lunge at you and throw her arms around your neck. You gasped into her ear and your wide eyes stared down the street over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you... that wasn't like me at all. I never meant to make you so upset... forgive me, (Name)-chan..." She whisper-mumbled into your hair, and you blushed. Was this the beginning of a new friendship? Your bated breath brushed against Rin's hair, and you waited a few seconds before, "I forgive you."

"Please be my friend, (Name)-chan," Rin requested, pulling away from you and letting her hands slide down to rest on your own hands that were gripping onto your "luggage." You gulped and nodded. (Maybe with a little too much excitement.) A heart-warming smile broke out onto Rin's features and she leaned forward to scoop the bag with the aforementioned potato out from underneath your left arm. Her own lithe limbs wrapped around the bag, hugging it to her chest before she did an adorable eye-smile at you. Now you understood why Obito liked her so much; she was... truly stunning. You let a soft smile take over your stunned expression, and you lead the Nohara to your home.

"Here she is, home away from home. I ran out of food this morning and didn't realize that there was virtually nothing in my kitchen, so I that's why I was at the market." Right after you said that, you froze up in embarrassment. Ugh, of course that's why you were at the market, stupid! It's obvious! People just don't go to the market for nothing!

"(Name)-chan?" You jumped a little at Rin saying your name, and you shook your head. "Yeah, sorry. I just got lost in thought for a second." You pulled out your keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open and letting Rin step into your apartment. Her eyes wondered all around, although in the kindest way possible if that made any sense. Your apartment was pretty plain since you had virtually no belongings at all besides a couch, a chair, a random picture of sunflowers on the wall of the living-room, and... just basic furniture in a basic, ordinary home.

"Have you gone shopping for any kind of decor yet?" Rin asked, walking over to subtly finger the fabric of your couch. "No, not yet. But I don't really mind the blandness, all I'm doing is living here."

"That's the point!" Rin laughed, "You're living here. You need to..." She thumbed her lip as she held her chin. "You need to spruce up your home." As Rin told you about what to look for in a painting, a rug, basically everything, the two of you ended up staying together in your home for way longer than Rin had intended. As she was describing how much fun she would have teaching you how to cook, her eyes glanced over to the clock on your wall. She abruptly stood up and held her temples in her hands, "I need to get home! It's way past my curfew! I'll see you later, (Name)-chan, I gotta go!" And like that, she was gone. You listened to her footsteps run down the hallway outside and down the stairs of the complex before they eventually faded away. Sighing heavily, you slumped down onto the couch and went back into the kitchen to put all of your groceries up.

~*•.•*~

The next day, a knock resounded throughout the home. You blearily opened your eyes and squinted at the harsh light coming in from your window and shining directly into your eyes. It felt like the sun was cooking your face. Yeah, a little time was still needed to adjust to this all-sunshine-and-rainbows weather. Knock, knock, knock. The knocking got a little more persistent and you groaned. Scratching your cheek, you got up from your bed and stumbled through the hallway, clumsily bumping your hip into a corner of a lamp-table that was placed up against the wall. "OW!" You screeched, holding your side and clenching your teeth. I'm pretty sure that whoever is at my door heard me, you inwardly cringed and finally made it to your door. Unlocking it, the door swung wide open, revealing none other than Rin... with a blushing Obito. He looked very happy. But then his eyes looked you up and down: (color) pajamas and a white t-shirt was your bed attire. Your wild bedhead and squinty, slightly blood-shot eyes told him that you had just woken up. He snorted at the little yellow ducks that were patterned over your pajama pants.

"Hi, (Name)! Did you just wake up?" Rin sweetly asked, her hands shyly holding themselves behind her back. You yawned and rubbed your eyes, still squinting at the bright light outside. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't expect you two to be over here so early." Your weak voice replied, and you stretched. Your t-shirt rode up a little, and Obito found himself gazing a little bit. But then an embarrassed blush flushed over his cheeks as he realized what he was doing, and, ashamed at his actions, he looked away and curled his lips in an awkward manner.

"Oh, well. Obito and I were just strolling through town after training when we thought that we could do something fun! I thought that you should come along! But... it looks like you're pretty tired." Rin said, but pouted a little bit at the end. Your eyes, now adjusted to the sunlight, moved so that you could look at Obito. The boy wasn't looking at you. The flush in his cheeks and his downcast eyes made you raise a curious brow, but you passed it off as him just being shy. Rin _was_ his crush, after all. "No, I can still go. Come in, do whatever, I just need to take a quick shower and whatnot." Stepping aside, Rin allowed herself to guide Obito to the living-room and they did who knows what in there while you headed off to your bedroom to gather your clothes.

When you walked back into the living-room, you saw that the duo weren't even in there. You blinked. But then you heard laughter in the kitchen and some shuffling noises, and you walked down the hall and into the dining room which was adjacent to the kitchen. Pausing, you allowed yourself to take in the situation:

Obito, who was sitting at your dining-room table, was currently shoveling your cereal into his already packed mouth. When he noticed you, a little bit of milk dribbled down his chin and his- _your_ spoon was frozen in his mouth as his wide eyes slowly moved to look at you. Exasperated, you sighed while you rolled your eyes. "Keep eating my food, ignoramus," you teased. Obito accidentally choked and you couldn't help but laugh at his face. Rin giggled at the sight and looked at you for permission before pulling out a cup from your cabinet and pouring herself a glass of water.

"So what were you two planning on doing?" You asked, calmly (emphasis on the word calmly; your eyes gave a discreet pointed glance at the Uchiha who had just recovered from his choking session) eating your own bowl of cereal and finishing it in a matter of minutes. "We were planning on going to a book shop to buy Kakashi-kun something," Rin answered, her eyes becoming a little dreamy after she finished her sentence. You couldn't help but notice the way Obito had stiffened up while he tensely set the spoon down in the now empty bowl of breakfast. His eyes were downcast and sad. You frowned and let your bare foot gently rest on his own from under the table so that Rin wouldn't see. Obito looked up at you with pursed lips and you let your expression soften before you devilishly grinned and shoved your finger into his side, forcing an almost girly squeak out of him. He wriggled away from you out of impulse and accidentally fell out of his seat, resulting in him falling over onto the wooden-tiled floor.

"Obito-kun! Are you okay?" Rin worriedly asked, finally breaking out of her trance. Her confused and worried eyes stared at you as you burst into laughter. Holding your stomach, you let out a few more giggles before inhaling deeply. "The way you... the way you _squeaked_ -" And there you went again. Uncontrollable giggles sang out of you and Obito blushed deeply in embarrassment. As revenge, since you weren't paying attention, his own fingers jabbed into your side. You, being the way more ticklish one, made an even more embarrassing squeak as you fell out of your chair yourself. "Ak!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Obito exclaimed, pointing at you. Rin watched the whole scene unfold with a smile in her eyes. "Goodness. Alright, guys, we need to get that gift for Kakashi!" She climbed off of the counter and began to skip out of the dining-room. As Obito and you were practically dragged by Rin through the busy street, you couldn't help but ask: "Rin, why are we even getting a gift for Kakashi? Is it his birthday, or something?"

Obito scoffed under his breath, but Rin didn't seem to notice. You did, however, and Rin grinned over her shoulder at you. "We're getting him a gift because he's a really nice guy! I don't exactly know what to get him, but I feel like he'd enjoy a book like I said before." Obito rolled his eyes and shuffled beside you. _Why did she like that jerk so much_? Obito thought, scornfully staring at everything that crossed his path. Jabbing him in the side, he whipped around to stare at you as he rubbed his ribs. "What was that for?" He whisper-yelled, but quiet enough to where Rin couldn't hear. "What's wrong?" You asked, your voice actually laced with light concern for your new friend. Obito's eyes widened behind his goggles, obviously surprised. But then he dejectedly looked away and silently nodded. You let your eyes linger on his face for a few more seconds. Eventually, you looked away.

Yes, there was something wrong. Obito was upset because when Rin asked him if he wanted to hang out, she suggested doing something related to Kakashi when he asked what she wanted to do. Kakashi _this_ , Kakashi _that_ , he couldn't ever be around Rin without her talking about that silver-haired jerk! Obito's lips tugged into an even deeper frown and he threw his head back in frustration. Rin wouldn't ever notice him. How he felt, how he liked her so much, how much love he put into her. But she never noticed.

Yet, (Name) did.


End file.
